Three's Not Company, It's Fun
by DaughterOfTheBrownCoats
Summary: Logan lets his possessive feral side take a back seat for an hour to watch Marie play with two very...close friends. Just a quick little threesome with Logan as audience. Hope you enjoy!


_Hi, everyone! Here's another dirty little one-shot, just popped into my head, and since it was a slow day at work, I had time to type it. Sorry if there's a few typos, I just really wanted to get it up for you all to read it! Hope you all like threesomes as much as I do, and I hope you don't mine a little dirty talking ;) Let me know what you think, I was thinking of perhaps incorporating a similar scene later in Better Than I Used To Be if y'll like it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Logan sat in the big brown leather chair, the one that usually lived in their living room. For tonight's entertainment, he'd hauled it into the bedroom. He wanted to be as comfy as possible while he watched the show, God knew, he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

Marie was taking his being feral seriously and tried to cater to all of his senses. She'd turned out the overhead light, instead lighting a dozen or so candles, short, squat ones that cast a constant glow and long slender ones whose flames made the shadows dance. They were unscented, of course, other than one sandalwood one burning in the bathroom, giving off just enough spice to arouse, not distract. He always insisted that most the candles be unscented, the inoffensive scent of beeswax not bothering him like the fake smells of the scented candles. Nothing was less arousing to him than "flower" smells that reeked of chemicals, but he appreciated the essential oil variety she'd found for the sandalwood one.

So there he was, wearing nothing but a pair jeans, slouched down in his comfy chair, watching as his lover moved in the candle light. And, _fuc_ k, could she move, smooth arms over her head, slender fingers gripping the spindles of the wooden headboard, strong lean legs curled over darker skin, nearly glowing in the candle light. Chestnut and platinum hair gleaming in the fire. His tags around her neck glinting.

The metal claws of one of her companions flashing just a little dangerously.

As he watched, one of the men slid all three claws out of one hand and drew them down the flat plain of Marie's belly, from just under her right breast to the swell of her left hip, leaving three thin trails of blood, crimson on cream. Logan didn't bother to suppress a groan as he dipped his head and lapped at the trails, making Marie gasp and arch into the caress.

The second occupant of the bed stroked the other breast, twisting and tugging at the tightened nipple, making her squirm. He dropped his head, lowering so he could kiss her. Logan watched as the man took Marie's mouth in a hard, devouring kiss, all lips and tongue and teeth. While he kissed her, the first one slid farther down her extended body, licking his way the length of the claw marks he'd made, leaving stinging lovebites along the way. When he reached her hip, he reversed direction and arrowed his way to the patch of curls between her legs.

The man shoved her legs wide, for a moment giving Logan an unobstructed view of the soft pink folds glistening before it was blocked by the man's dark head. Logan gave a tight grin at the way Marie's hips bucked up off the bed; her partner perched between her legs wrapped his arms over her thighs and pressed her back down, using his weight to give resistance to her undulations. The slick carnal sounds coming from the bed made the jeans Logan tighten and he deftly unsnapped them without taking his eyes from the tableau in front of him. Even before the last button popped free, he was feeling the relief.

Marie's head was thrown back now, her hands fisted in the wild hair of the second man, currently using his mouth on her breasts. From the sounds she was making, she was enjoying the attention. When the man clamped his mouth over one straining nipple, she let out a groan that morphed into a keening wail as the man lifted his lips and just used his teeth on her, a growl forming around her flesh. As she squirmed, he tugged, lifting her breast with the pressure of it. The volume of her cry increased with it until it broke on a shattered gasp.

Logan watched as his lover came on a vicious peak, one man's face buried in her dripping cunt, the other's latched to her breast, one of his hands fisted in her hair, the other firmly gripping her unattended breast.

The sight of her, totally abandoned to the pleasure and the men made him hard as steel and he gripped his throbbing cock as she caught her breath and made that gasping whimper he loved so much.

Finally, she relaxed, her hips returning to the mattress and her hands falling limply to the bed. The man between her legs rumbled in pleasure as he gave one last wicked lick and crawled up her body; he roughly shoved the other man, still scraping his teeth and tongue over her nipples, to the side. This made the shoved one snarl at the first man. For a moment, Logan was sure they'd go for each other's throats, their teeth were bared in feral snarls and there was some definite growling, but Marie raised limp hands and said in her sweet drawl, "Boys…"

Both the men turned back to her, one on either side of her stretched out body. From his chair, Logan could smell how hot and ready she was, her body smelling of wet, womanly heat and smoky arousal. Both the men on the bed smelled it too, eyes going darker. The one who'd marked her earlier popped his claws again and stroked the blunt edges over her throat, smirking when she gulped; both of them chuckled outright when she squirmed under the metal and said, "Sugar," in a raspy voice.

The clawed one dipped his head and nuzzled the place his claws had stroked. "Yeah, baby?"

Her hand gripped his shoulder. Logan could see her knuckles going white with it.

"Please, sugar, I need you…"

She trailed off as the man on her other side slid down, dragging one heavy hand down her body as he went. When he got to her belly, he palmed the small swell then dipped lower, covering her mound with his palm. Logan could hear the nearly inaudible growl deep in the chest at the wetness the man found there. Marie let out a yelping moan when the man roughly pressed two fingers into her, stretching her. When he added a third finger to her tight sheath, she cried aloud.

This time the first man, still stroking her with the blunt edge of his claws, captured her mouth, stroking his tongue in to tease and torment. Logan felt himself growing harder at the sight of Marie kissing a man whose face still glistened with her juices.

She broke the kiss to pant sharply as the man fingering her set up a hard rhythm, using his free hand to spread her wider and play with her swollen clit. At her head, the man snarled at his companion, then, in a lightning fast motion, moved to straddle Marie's heaving chest, using his height to avoid crushing her as he scooted forward. The hand he wrapped in her hair was rough, just as crude as the way to took hold of his cock in his free hand, moved it to bump her slightly parted lips. Rubbed the leaking head over her lips.

Let out a jagged groan when she opened up and took him into her mouth. Logan watched as Marie struggled to take it deeper. Throbbed as he watched the thick head make a little bulge in her throat as she tried to swallow around it. He could feel his orgasm rise sharply as the man on top of her began to move, using his grip in her hair to hold her head steady.

"So fucking good, that's what you feel like, girl, hot mouth spread around my cock. Do I taste good, baby? As good as your sweet little cunt tasted to me? Make me come, baby, drink me down and I'll lick that hot little pussy again, make you come again."

Marie made gasping, gagging sounds as she took him deeper, each little sound raking trails of flames down Logan's already fraying nerves.

The man lower down on the bed, not to be out down, increased his pace, his hand blurring as he pumped harder, faster, deeper. The strangled scream from Marie pushed Logan up to his edge, but he didn't want to go yet, he wanted to drag it out…

All three of the men watched as the lovely little woman's fingers and toes curled, her body writhing, four heavy hands holding her down on the bed. Three mouths curved as she moaned around the cock in her throat. Three sets of nostrils flares, three sets of ears pricked at the gush of creamy liquid from Marie's body. Three tongues licked hungrily at their lips.

As she slumped, limp again, the two men shared a look and moved in unison. The one between her legs rolled to his side and stretched onto his back, perpendicular to the bed so his legs draped over the side, feet on the floor. Together, they hoisted the wilted girl up so that she lay, boneless and sated over his body, her hips level with his, her head on his shoulder. He cupped his hands over the backs of her thighs, spreading her wide. Without pause, he lined up with the dripping opening and slid in, down, down, all the way until he was fully seated. Limpness leaving her body, she let out a shuddering breath.

Agilely, the other man slid off the bed and walked behind her, trailing his hands over the bare curves. Directly behind her, he stroked his fingers between her legs, gathering her slickness. Moving slow, not to avoid spooking her but to heighten the anticipation, he took a handful of her ass and spread her cheeks wide, taking a moment to just enjoy the soft, secret flesh exposed. Using just the tip of one finger, he rubbed gently at the crinkled little hole he'd found.

Marie whimpered as he slowly, _slowly_ pressed the finger in, spreading her dampness inside, stroking as she clutched around him. Pulling out, he gathered more wetness and returned, two fingers this time, growling as she squirmed.

"Pretty little asshole, baby, can't wait to get my cock in it. You want me to fuck you, fill you up? He's got your cute little cunt, but I get this sweet, tight ass. Can't wait to fuck it…"

From under her, the other man let out a growl of his own as her damp body twisted around his. Behind her, the man removed his fingers from her and stepped forward, nudging at her tight hole with the flared head of his cock. Logan held his breath as the man let the moment drag out. In one swift move, he snapped his hips forward, slamming into her with feral force.

Logan couldn't help it, the sound of Marie's scream of pleasured pain, the unbelievable pulse of even deeper arousal that filled the air, the sight of her body filled, taken, used… It was all too much and he came into his palm with a vicious groan.

For a few short moments, his body went lax, his cock deflating for a time. But the sight in front of him, his lover being firmly, powerfully fucked by two heavy cocks… Well, it was certainly erection-inspiring, and in minutes, his body was fully hard again. Watching Marie, smelling her pleasure, God it was just amazing.

The man under her body had one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her body locked down to his, his other hand fisted in her hair, keeping her neck arched back. The one buried balls deep in her tight ass had his right hand wrapped under her hips, his fingers tickling at her clit. His free hand slapped on her ass as he thrust, leaving handprints on the reddening globes. After two orgasms, she was taking a while to get back to the edge but they were driving, dragging her ruthlessly up.

By now, she was being bounced by the two opposing thrusts, one moving then the other, shoving her back and forth between their bodies. Her breath sawed in and out and Logan could feel another orgasm building in the air.

The man pumped brutally in and out of her ass now, his thrusts managing to move her enough that the other man just held her still for him. Grunts and feral snarls filled the air as the man popped claws and gripped her hips with bruising force. Marie sobbed as he slammed into her over and over, using her body as he wanted. From under her, the gentler man threw his head back on the bed, letting out a guttural moan as his arm clamped down and he humped up into her; hot pulses filled her soaked pussy, slickening her thighs even more as he pumped. When he collapsed back, the other man ripped her up, banding his arms around her and smashing his hips to her ass.

He bit her shoulder and snarled in her ear, "Fucking come, darlin', come with my cock jammed up this tight little ass of yours. Tight little asshole gripping me, milking me, gonna fill you up with cum, little girl, make you scream."

She did scream as she fragmented a third time. Even from his chair, over the sounds of the heavy panting, Logan could hear her heartbeat stutter, skip.

Behind her, the man's head tilted back as he let out a roar of claiming, of mating. She went boneless again and he let her slide down so that she lay draped over the side of the bed. Pearly fluid oozed from her abused hole and the sight had Logan ready to go on his knees for her.

Instead, he slid to his feet, and shucked his pants. Took the spot on the bed next to her soft body and cuddled her into his lap.

Marie raised her head and stared at him, her face flushed and teary, her breath still coming in ragged gasps. He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face as he cupped her ass and stroked at the hot, wet skin between her cheeks. She yelped a little as he slid two fingers into her sore, well-used body and he kissed her to keep her quiet.

When he finally raised his head, he nuzzled her and looked at the two copies of himself, watched as they shimmered around the edges, hazed, faded. Hoisting her up higher, he stretched out and tucked her into the curve of his body.

"Darlin', have I told you lately how glad I am you absorbed Madrox's and Mystique's powers?"

* * *

 _So in the story, Marie has absorbed both Madrox (the mutant who can duplicate himself) and Mystique, and she has figured out how to merge them so that she can create multiple copies of whoever she wants. Certainly, it wouldn't really work like that, but it's for fun, so ... who cares, she's got multiple Logans :D I'm just jealous about that._


End file.
